The Marauding Chronicles
by thehalfbloodprincess
Summary: A book written about the Marauders by the Marauders in their 7th year. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs' take on what happened throughout their years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is written as if it were a book written by the Marauders in their 7th year at Hogwarts. I have compiled some of my ideas, mixed with what JKR has told us and some ideas from other fanfics I have read. It may take a while to get interesting but bear with me. I promise it'll get better as it goes along. Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think. thehalfbloodprincess

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present **

**The Marauding Chronicles**

**Foreword**

By: Moony

Congratulations young mischief maker, you have stumbled upon the story of our blood, sweat and tears from the past seven years of our lives. Written in our seventh and final year, this book describes how our humble group of pranksters came to be, many of the brilliant practical jokes we have pulled, and even various personal struggles throughout our years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It also describes each Marauder as an individual and their unique qualities they bring to the group. We, the Marauders, pledge to aid you in your mischief making in any and all ways possible. So read on, aspiring Marauder, beware of the insanity that lies within and enjoy.

Cheers,

-Moony


	2. Chapter 2

**How We Came to Be**

By: Prongs

After an incredibly boring ride on the Hogwarts Express, stuck in a compartment with my cousin, Veronica, in fifth year and her gormless git of a boyfriend (the only people I knew at Hogwarts), I finally got out of there and away from their incessant snogging.

Once there, a giant of a man called Hagrid, ushered all us first years over to the side and sent us off across the lake in enchanted rowboats to the giant castle in front of us. I was in a boat with three very pretty girls, the prettiest of which had long red hair and dazzling green eyes, and as I later found out a fiery temperament, but more on her later.

After the trip across the lake came the Sorting. I was sorted into Gryffindor (no surprises there as both my parents were in Gryffindor), as was the pretty red-haired witch, whose name I learned was Lily Evans.

I made conversation with the boy across from me, but when I learned his name, I was taken aback, all of his family were in Slytherin, and were a well known Pure-Blood family who were all for the "purification of the wizarding race", yet here he was sitting at the Gryffindor table. After talking to him for a while longer, I learned he was nothing like the rest of his family, and we hit it off immediately after discovering a common love of food, pranks, attention and girls.

That night, all the first years were assigned dormitories of three to six people. The Gryffindor First Year Boys' Dormitory contained four boys in total: me, the boy from dinner (hereafter known as Padfoot as to not disclose his name), and two other boys (hereafter known as Moony and Wormtail for the same reason). We bonded quickly and founded a tight-knit group of mischief makers.

Then came the name. We had trouble thinking of a name at first, and the answer presented itself in a most unusual way: Minerva McGonagall. After one of our very first midnight wanderings with the Invisibility Cloak my father had given to me, we were inexperienced and made too much noise, and were caught by Professor McGonagall. She lectured us on how inappropriate it was to be "_marauding _about the castle at night". That night we held a vote and we decided on the name, we dubbed ourselves the Marauders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moony's Furry Little Problem**

By: Padfoot

A few months into our first year, Prongs, Wormtail and I noticed our fellow Marauder's frequent disappearances to the Hospital Wing. One night, we followed him, shrouded in Prongs' Invisibility Cloak of course, and found the school nurse escorting him outside to the giant, walloping tree that had been planted that year, which Dumbledore had affectionately called the Whomping Willow.

Curious as to where they were going, we stayed nearby and watched what they did closely. The Nurse grabbed a fairly long, near-by stick and prodded a knot on the trunk of the tree, it immediately stopped moving. Moony crawled into a barely visible, narrow opening at the bottom of the tree, disappeared form sight, and did not return. The Nurse abandoned the stick and went back into the castle. When we were sure the Nurse was safely back inside, I fetched the stick she had dropped and pressed the same knot. The tree froze once again and we all clambered through the opening.

After traveling through a long passageway (that led in the direction of the local village of Hogsmeade), we emerged in a small rickety house. The house was a disaster, upturned chairs and tables lay scattered all over the floor, broken and splintered, the curtains were torn and the windows shattered. And there was Moony, sitting quietly in the middle of the mess looking as if he was waiting for something and looking terrified at the same time.

Then something terrible happened. Prongs, Wormtail and I stood in the corner, feeling helpless, and looking on in horror. That night we saw one of our best friends in excruciating pain as he turned into a werewolf, and began attacking the house and himself.

We left before we saw any more, for fear of getting ourselves bitten, but the experience left us all extremely shaken. The next day we confronted him about it and he explained how it had happened and what it was like. That day the three of us vowed to find a way to help him and make his transformations less miserable.

After extensive research we finally decided to try to become Animagi, illegal Animagi. As animals, we learned, a werewolf bite would not have the same effect as it would on a human, and if the animals we turned into were big enough, we'd be able to keep a werewolf under control.

It took a lot of charming and sucking up to the Professors to allow us to get the permission to use the required books from the restricted section, and it took us the better part of five years to figure out how, but in our fifth year we finally managed it.

That is also how our nicknames came to be, Prongs was a stag, Wormtail was a rat, I, Padfoot, became a dog and Moony, obviously because he was a werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Headquarters**

By: Wormtail

Throughout our years at Hogwarts, The Marauders' Headquarters was located in our dormitory. It was an ideal place for headquarters because, well we lived there, and no one else would ever dare set foot in there. It was a disaster area.

I don't know what the Hogwarts founders were thinking when they decided putting multiple teenage boys in a room and making them live there for seven years. The Hogwarts House Elves wouldn't even come near it for fear of getting lost in the mess or suffocating from the lingering smell that was a combination of old socks and wet dog (no thanks to Padfoot).

You would think that the House Elves' magic would force them to clean it, but I guess that one time I jokingly told one of them that they shouldn't even bother, they took it as an escape route to never come near our room ever again. Oops.

It wasn't all that bad though; for example, if you slept in too late and missed breakfast, you could always find some sort of food, whether half-eaten or otherwise, amidst the mess.

It was not odd to hear small explosions coming from our room as we tested our new inventions, and the whole of Gryffindor house became accustomed to it, though the frequency of such occurrences did lessen as we got older.

Headquarters held many memories over the years, it was the place where we devised most of our pranks, created many a mischief-making device, decided everything from our nicknames to where and when the next party would be, attempted turning into Animagi for the first time, and most importantly of all, it was the place where we first met and vowed to be friends forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting to Know the Marauders: A Survey- Prongs**

**The Basics****Name:** Undisclosed  
**Nickname:** Prongs  
**Animagus:** Stag

**Birthday:** June 13th 1960  
**How old are you then?** 17 turning 18  
**Sex:** Male  
**Height :** 5' 10"  
**Hair:** Jet black, messy  
**Eyes:** Hazel  
**School:** Hogwarts  
**Pets:** One owl named Merlin  
**Dream Job:** Professional Quidditch Player

**Are you handsome?** Oh yeah.  
**Family members-** Mom and Dad  
**Fave relative-** My surrogate brother: Padfoot!  
**Least fave relative-** Aunt Irene  
**Is the #13 unlucky?** Nah, I'm not superstitious.  
**What time did you go to bed last night?** 2:00 AM (I was out wandering with my Invisibility Cloak)  
**What did you do yesterday?** Went to Hogsmeade with Lily  
**What did you do today?** Added to this book  
**Do you play Quidditch?** Of course!  
**If so, what kind of broom?** Best broom there is: Nimbus 1001  
**Worst thing you ever did-** Snuck into Dumbledore's office and stole a pair of his underpants  
**Best thing you ever did-** Met Lily Evans  
**Ever stolen something?** Dumbledore's underpants!  
**What was your most embarrassing moment?** Getting caught (by McGonagall no less) stealing Dumbledore's underpants!

**Favourite Things**

** Food: **Treacle Tart

**Subject: **Transfiguration**  
Sport: **Quidditch**  
Month: **July**  
Holidays: **Christmas (Mistletoe and presents! What could be better?)**  
Drink: **Pumpkin juice**  
Teacher: **Dumbledore**  
Colour: **Green (like Lily's eyes)**  
**

**FriendsDo you have a girlfriend? **Yes, Lily Evans**  
Do you have a crush on someone? **Er, does Lily count?**  
Do you have a best friend? **Padfoot**  
Who's your funniest friend? ** Padfoot**  
Who have you known the longest of your friends? **Padfoot**  
Who's the loudest? **Padfoot**  
Who's the shyest? **Wormtail**  
Whose parents do you know the best? **Moony's**  
Who do you go to for advice? **Moony and Padfoot**  
Who knows all your secrets? **Padfoot**  
Who are you jealous of? **Padfoot**  
Who do you cry with? **I don't cry.**  
What is your usual quote? **Go out with me Evans?

**  
In the Last 48 Hours Have You…**

**Cried? **No**  
Helped someone? **Yes, Wormtail with his Transfiguration homework**  
Bought something? **Honeydukes sweets, a drink at The Three Broomsticks, Dinner**  
Worn a tie? **Yeah, as it's part of the uniform**  
Been mean? **Yes, to Snivellus**  
Been sarcastic? **Yeah**  
Gone for a run? **No**  
Gone for a walk? **Yeswith Lily in Hogsmeade**  
Gone out for dinner? **Yes, with Lily in Hogsmeade**  
Been kissed? **Yes again, with Lily in, you guessed it, Hogsmeade**  
Felt stupid? **No**  
Said "I love you"? **Yes**  
Written a letter? **No**  
Written a paper? **Yeah, my Arithmancy essay that I wrote at breakfast**  
Taken a test? **No**  
Met someone new? **No**  
Written in a journal? **No, I don't have a journal**  
Talked to someone you have a crush on? **Again, does Lily count?**  
Given someone a present? **No**  
Missed someone? **I'm missing Lily right now, I haven't seen her for a whole 2 hours**  
Hugged someone? **Yeah, Lily**  
Had a nightmare? **No**  
Fought with a friend? **No**  
Been Scared? **No, I'm never scared, I'm in Gryffindor, we're supposed to be brave!

**Which Would You Rather?  
**

**Short or Tall-** Tall**  
White or Black- **White**  
Strawberry or Lemon- **Strawberry**  
Chicken or Turkey- **Turkey**  
Red or Pink- **Red**  
Blonds or Brunettes- **Neither, red-heads**  
Make-up or No Make-up- **No make-up**  
Straight or Curly- **Straight**  
Summer or Winter- **Summer**  
Spring or Fall- **Spring**  
Christmas or Easter- **Christmas**  
Valentines Day or St Patrick's Day- **Valentine's Day**  
Pretty or Beautiful- **Beautiful**  
Hot or Sexy- **Hot**  
Long or quick- **Long**  
Chocolate or Vanilla- **Chocolate**  
Half Empty or Half-Full- **Half-Full**  
Walk or Run- **Walk**  
Crowded or Empty- **Crowded**  
Lefty or Righty- **Righty**  
Deaf or Blind- **Deaf

**  
A Few More Questions**

Do you consider yourself a good listener? Depends who is talking… **  
**

**Would you rather be overly happy and poor, or overly wealthy and   
happy? **Overly wealthy and happy****

Would you consider your relationship with your parents bad, okay,  
good? Good****

Do you like to dance? Yeah, I'm an amazing dancer****

Are you shy to ask someone out? No, not at all****

What's your dream honeymoon place? Somewhere warm, sunny, with the ocean and a big long beach****

Do you think boys or girls have it easier? Boys

**Have you ever thought you were going to die? **Yeah, with Voldemort and all…****

What's the hardest thing about growing up? Facing the world****

Have you ever gone skinny dipping? Would you ever? No, I haven't but I'd love to (with Lily of course)****

What unknown talents do you possess? I can eat 25 Pumpkin Pasties in 2 minutes, 18 seconds. Also I'm an excellent cook. ****

Would you eat a bowl of live flobberworms for 40,000 Galleons? Yeah! I've done worse for less****

If there would be one thing about yourself that you could change,  
what would it be? My eye colour, I always thought hazel was kind of plain****

What's your worst fear? Voldemort will come after Lily or me****

Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? No!****

Have you ever felt you were in love? Yes, right now, with Lily****

If you were stranded on a deserted island with one person, who would  
it be? I think that's fairly obvious, Wormtail of course! Just kidding, Lily.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting to Know the Marauders: A Survey- Padfoot **

**The BasicsName: **Undisclosed**  
Nickname: **Padfoot**  
Animagus:** Big Black Dog

**Birthday: **December 2nd 1959**  
How old are you then? **18**  
Sex: **Yes, please!**  
Height : **6' 0"**  
Hair: **Black, falls into my eyes in what I'm told is a very sexy way**  
Eyes: **Gray and sparkling**  
School: **Hogwarts**  
Pets: **Not unless you count that salamander I nicked from Care of Magical Creatures class, and I only had it for two days, then Wormtail sat on it.**  
Dream Job: **Professional Quidditch Player

**Are you handsome? **Hell yeah!**  
Family members- **Mom, Dad, older brother Regulus**  
Fave relative- **Andromeda Black**   
Least fave relative- **Pretty much all the rest of them**  
Is the #13 unlucky? **No**  
What time did you go to bed last night? **11:30 PM**  
What did you do yesterday? **Went to Hogsmeade with Mirena **  
What did you do today? **Slept, ate, wrote in this book**  
Do you play Quidditch? **Of course.**  
If so, what kind of broom? **Nimbus 1001**  
Worst thing you ever did- **Dated 3 girls at once**  
Best thing you ever did- **Moved out of my parents' house**  
Ever stolen something? **Yeah**  
What was your most embarrassing moment? **When I accidentally turned myself into a chicken and went around clucking all day until Moony finally took pity on me and brought me to Dumbledore. Or possibly that day James and I were joined at the hip all day (more on that later).

**Favourite Things**

**  
Food: **Meat

**Subject: **Defence Against the Dark Arts **  
Sport: **Quidditch**  
Month: **August**  
Holidays: **My Birthday**  
Drink: **Firewhisky**   
Teacher: **Hagrid**  
Colour: **Blue

**FriendsDo you have a girlfriend? **Yep, Mirena**  
Do you have a crush on someone?** Other than Mirena? Er, not at the moment.**  
Do you have a best friend? **Prongs**  
Who's your funniest friend? **Prongs**  
Who have you known the longest of your friends? **Prongs**  
Who's the loudest? **Prongs **  
Who's the shyest? **Wormtail**  
Whose parents do you know the best? **Prongs', they've practically adopted me**  
Who do you go to for advice? **Prongs and Moony**  
Who knows all your secrets? **Prongs**  
Who are you jealous of? **Prongs**  
Who do you cry with? **I don't cry**  
What is your usual quote? **I dunno…

**  
In the Last 48 Hours Have You…**

**Cried? **I don't cry**  
Helped someone? **Er, not really… I don't think so.**  
Bought something? **Yeah lots of food and pranking supplies in Hogsmeade**  
Worn a tie? **Yeah**  
Been mean? **Probably, I can't remember**  
Been sarcastic? **Yes**  
Gone for a run? **No**  
Gone for a walk? **Yeah**  
Gone out for dinner? **No**  
Been kissed? **Yeah**  
Felt stupid? **No**  
Said "I love you"? **Er, no…**  
Written a letter? **No**  
Written a paper? **Yeah, for Arithmancy**  
Taken a test? **No**  
Met someone new? **No**  
Written in a journal? **No**  
Talked to someone you have a crush on? **No**  
Given someone a present? **No**  
Missed someone? **No**  
Hugged someone? **Yeah**  
Had a nightmare? **Actually, yes, last night I dreamt all the girls I ever dated were chasing me! But now come to think of it, that's not such a bad thing, I dunno why I was running away.**  
Fought with a friend? **No**  
Been Scared? **No

**Which Would You Rather?  
**

**Short or Tall-** Tall**  
White or Black- **Black**  
Strawberry or Lemon- **Lemon**  
Chicken or Turkey- **Chicken**  
Red or Pink- **Red**  
Blonds or Brunettes- **Brunettes**  
Make-up or No Make-up- **Make-up**  
Straight or Curly- **Straight**  
Summer or Winter- **Summer**  
Spring or Fall-** Fall**  
Christmas or Easter- **Christmas**  
Valentines Day or St Patrick's Day- **Valentine's Day**  
Pretty or Beautiful- **Pretty**  
Hot or Sexy- **Sexy**  
Long or quick- **Depends what we're talking about…**  
Chocolate or Vanilla- **Vanilla**  
Half Empty or Half-Full- **Half- Full**  
Walk or Run- **Run**  
Crowded or Empty- **Crowded**  
Lefty or Righty- **Righty**  
Deaf or Blind- **Deaf

**  
A Few More Questions**

Do you consider yourself a good listener? Not really, depends if I'm interested in what's being said or not.**  
**

**Would you rather be overly happy and poor, or overly wealthy and   
happy?** Overly wealthy and happy****

Would you consider your relationship with your parents bad, okay,  
good? Bad, worse than bad, horrible****

Do you like to dance? Sure****

Are you shy to ask someone out? No way****

What's your dream honeymoon place? A honeymoon would require me to get married… not gonna happen.****

Do you think boys or girls have it easier? Boys

**Have you ever thought you were going to die? **Yeah, I suppose so.****

What's the hardest thing about growing up? Getting a job****

Have you ever gone skinny dipping? Would you ever? Yeah, a few times.****

What unknown talents do you possess? I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue.****

Would you eat a bowl of live flobberworms for 40,000 Galleons? Yeah, no problem.****

If there would be one thing about yourself that you could change,  
what would it be? Er, probably my last name, so I could completely disassociate myself from my family.****

What's your worst fear? I'll lose people I care about to Voldemort.****

Do you sleep with a stuffed animal? No****

Have you ever felt you were in love? No, not really.****

If you were stranded on a deserted island with one person, who would  
it be? Er, Prongs I think, he would be the most fun, either him or Mirena I guess.


End file.
